narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sansui
is the Jōnin Commander of Takigakure and Takigakure's ambassador to Shimogakure. Personality Sansui is an adventurer and fearless ninja, who is not afraid to face the most powerful ninjas it and challenge them in melee fights. However, Sansui is clumsy and often causes accidents that make him lose fights (and often to become hospitalized). At the same time, in some cases, Sansui may be considered a "face-to-stick", because he always find excuses for his errors or accidents. Background Sansui started his career as a shinobi being trained by Kasukēdo Wazukana, the master in taijutsu from Takigakure, and for some years was considered the best ninja in the village. Sansui was considered Kasukēdo's favorite student because of his ability to easily learn taijutsus, but Kasukēdo always get irritated due to the constant accidents and silly mistakes of his student. But Kasukēdo has ceased to be Sansui's sensei after his death during Second Shinobi World War. Later, Kasukēdo's body was taken by Nagato who turned it in his Human Path. Ambassador to Shimogakure At twenty-one years, having been promoted to jōnin and later to Jōnin Commander, Sansui received the title of ambassador between Takigakure and Shimogakure. Thus became costantes his visits to the Land of Frost's shinobi village. In one of these visits, the Sansui's escort was surprised by rogue ninjas determined to kill the whole entourage. But he was able to neutralize his enemies before they kill him. But "accidentally" Sansui caused an explosion due to an "accident" with a paper bomb, which bore him a whole week hospitalized at the Shimo Hospital. Romance with Kōri Yuki Sansui met Kōri Yuki during the time they were hospitalized at the Shimo Hospital. Both shared the same bedroom, even if they were with different injuries. While Sansui had burns on the body, Kōri had broken her arms and an leg after falling from an icy mountain in the Land of Frost. The similarities between the two were so great that after three years of dating they were married and seven months later, Sansui discovered that would be the father of a boy. Invasion of Shimo Shortly after leaving Konoha, Orochimaru attempted to found a new village from the Shimogakure, so he would have to annihilate all those who did not accept to subjugate his desire. Thus there was a great battle against the invasion of Orochimaru and Kōri and Sansui fought against his allies. At that time, Chiru, the cuple's son was just a little child. To protect the village and especially their son, Kōri and Sansui sacrificed themselves to begat the Ice Crystals's Fortress wich will protect the entry of Shimogakure and certainly would destroy nearly all the fleet allied to Orochimaru. Thus, Kōri and Sansui died when performing the technique, saving his village and, most importantly, their son. Trivia *Sansui (散水) means "sprinkler" *Sansui's favorite word is "Accidentally" Quotes *(To Kasukēdo Wazukana) "You are quick, Kasukēdo-sensei! I want to learn as many taijutsus as you, and one day be a great ninja to Takigakure!" *(To Kōri Yuki) "You are fearless. I didn't think there was someone else like me. Climb a mountain as you did ... wow! Too bad that you accidentally dropped." *(To a nurse after Chiru's birth) "He is so fragile! I'm afraid to load him and accidentally drop him. But ... he's beautiful. And he has my eyes, see Kōri!"